dokifandomcom-20200223-history
On the Silk Road/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the episode "On the Silk Road" from Season 1. Transcript (Opening shot: the episode begins with Anabella dancing ballet with her silk scarf while the others watch her at a park in the town.) The others: '(''cheering) Yahoo! / All right! / Yay! 'Doki: '''That was GREAT, Anabella! '''Gabi: '''You too, Fico. Take a bow! ''(Fico takes a bow.) '' '''Fico: '''Thank you very much! '''Anabella: '''He he! ''(Anabella takes a bow, but then, she ripped up her silk scarf that her mother gave her... poor old Anabella. We know all the pretty stuff costs money, right?) '' '''Anabella: '(despair) OH, NO!!! My mom's scarf!! 'Mundi: '''Don't panic. We can fix it. ''(Mundi flies over to the poor girl to try to fix her scarf.) '' '''Mundi: '''All we need is some magic thread to sew it up. ''(Mundi takes Anabella's broken scarf to try to fix it, but then the wind made her and the scarf fly around like a kite would.) '' '''Mundi: '''Whoa! '''Doki: '''I'll get it!! ''(Doki races to get the broken scarf and that girl ladybug. The next, Fico perks up with an idea.) '' '''Fico: '(in a superhero-like attitude) FICO TO THE RESCUE!!! (Fico then tries to run along with Doki, but then trips over a rock. Then, Doki finally gets the scarf this time.) 'Doki: '''Got it! '''Mundi: '(to Doki) Wow. Thanks, Doki. 'Doki: '''No problem, Mundi! (''wonders about the broken scarf) Wow! This thing is REALLY light. 'Anabella: '''I know. It's made of silk! ''(Doki has a question about silk. What could it be?) 'Doki: '''What ''IS silk? Where does it come from? 'Gabi: '''I've heard of silkworms -- maybe it comes from a worm. '''Doki: '(looks behind the label, which says "Made in China") Well, I know of a country it comes from. The label says: "Made in China". ''(Chinese pipa jingle plays when Doki says "Made in China")'' (Now, Anabella wants to know about it, too.) 'Anabella: '''Do you think we could find some silk thread there to fix that scarf??!! ''(Anabella jumps with glee when Doki says the next line at the same time. Boy, is she excited!) 'Doki: '''I am sure of it, Anabella. ''(It's expedition time -- the fun part.) '' '''Doki: '''It's expedition time! '''The others: '(cheering) Woo-hoo! / Oh, yeah! / Hooray! ''"The Expedition Song" begins'' '''Team Doki: Let's go! Hey, Team Doki! Everybody get ready! Now it's time to go! (Let's go!) We're Team Doki! We've got a question, Something we need to know-oh-oh! Mundi: (spoken) China, here we come! Team Doki: Hey, Team Doki! Everybody get ready! Now it's time to go! There's something we need to know! It's expedition time! Doki: (spoken) Let's go! Song ends Scene dissolve to the route to Beijing, China (Oto was drinking his grape juice while at the same time, driving the plane.) Mundi: 'Oto? Maybe you shouldn't drink that in here... '''Oto: '''Don't worry! I won't spill it. Hey, would you ask Doki where we are landing? China is a big country, you know! ''(Mundi nods "yes", then takes off her seatbelt and flies off her seat.) 'Doki: '''Hey, guys! I've got the coordinate! ''(Mundi carelessly bumps into Doki's Team Tab, then bumps Oto (Mundi, watch where you're flying, will you?). Suddenly, grape juice came flying and broke the screen and control buttons on the plane. Now Oto is sad, then hides the grape juice box, like a kid who got into trouble.) 'Doki: '''Sorry, Mundi. '''Mundi: '''It's OK, I'm fine. ''(All of the sudden, the plane gets shaky. The others scream and shout in shock, as if they were thinking the plane is going to be in a crash landing.) 'Mundi: '(depressed) What is going on with the plane??!! 'Oto: '''I don't know! But... BUCKLE UP! ''(Doki quickly buckles his belt, and then the plane makes a bouncy crash landing to China, the largest country in Asia. The others walk out of the plane dizzily, but not for Doki, who says...) 'Doki: '''Another perfect landing! '''Oto: '(to the rest) You guys go ahead. I have - uh - NO IDEA what's wrong with the plane. But, I'll stay here and try to solve the big mystery. (Mundi wants to stay with Oto to fix the plane problem, too.) 'Mundi: '''I will stay, too. We won't rest until we figure it out! '''Doki: '(running off to join the two girls and Fico) OK, then. Good luck! We'll see you later. 'Fico: '''Ciao for now! '''Mundi: '''Bye! (''now talks about the plane deck) I'll have a look at the deck. 'Oto: '''No, no, n -- I mean, ''I'll do that. I need YOU to go to the hardware store. I'm pretty sure we need... a new accelaro-wizard... yeah. (Mundi is not sure about what Oto said.) '' '''Mundi: '''I've never heard of that part. What does it look like? ''(A-ha, we think Oto knows what that means!) 'Oto: '''It's about... so big, with this spinning thing, and a hand crank... and there is a piston that goes... (''mimicking engine sounds) I don't know when you'll see it. Thanks, Mundi. (He shuts the plane door, quickly just to fix this plane.) 'Mundi: '(suspiciously) OK... ''Scene dissolve to the streets of Beijing, China'' (Doki, Fico, Gabi and Anabella walk through the streets of Beijing, China. Anabella then spies something -- maybe it's the silk shop, and it had 5 flags -- red, orange, yellow, green and blue -- on the roof.) 'Anabella: '(with some wonder and happily) Oh, look at those BEAUTIFUL flags!!! This must be the Silk Shop! (The quartet run to the front door of the shop. Fico spies a gong, which may look like a doorbell.) '' '''Fico: '''Ooh, and that must be the doorbell! ''(Fico is about to strike the gong. The others are worried that Fico might make noise.) 'Doki, Anabella and Gabi: '''FICO!!! ''(They feel strange despair when Fico hits the gong.) ''BOOOONNNG! '' (Suddenly, a tailor woman named Lian is happy to see the four.) 'Lian: '''Ni hao! ("Hello!" in Chinese) May I help you? ''(The others bow down in the same manner as Lian, to her, as a greeting -- that's a traditional Chinese greeting to show respect.) 'Anabella: '''I hope so. I need some PURPLE SILK THREAD. '''Doki: '''And I need to find out where silk comes from! '''Lian: '''Oh, I'm sorry, but we have no chores today, and the shop is closed. '''Anabella: '(worried) It's an emergency!!! (Lian thinks that the broken scarf is an emergency.) '' '''Lian: '''Oh, that IS an emergency. Perhaps I can help. ''(The four and Lian enter the Silk Shop.) 'Lian: '''Come in. I am Lian! '''Fico: '''Thank you. ''(Anabella is so excited about wanting to fix the scarf as well as to see the clothes. Lian hands her some thread.) 'Lian: '''Here is some thread. I wish I could give you a tour of our factory, but I must finish embroidering this TODAY! Embroidering means: sewing a decoration onto the fabric. '''Anabella: '(to Lian) I know! My grandma taught me how. Can I help you finish it... pleeeaase?! (At the same time when Anabella says "Pleeeaase?!", her eyes blink very fast.) '' '''Lian: '''Oh, that is very kind. ''(Anabella jumps for joy, and agrees with Lian.) 'Lian: '''Perhaps you would like to explore the factory on your own... if you promise to be careful! '''Doki: '''Thanks, Lian! I bet we can find out everything we need to know! ''(The quartet explore the silk shop. Fico then feels so snug on this old Chinese sweater.) 'Fico: '(dreamingly) Ooooooh! Sooooooft... (Gabi walks over to Fico, reminding him a rule: they are only here to find out where silk came from and not play around.) '' '''Gabi: '(chuckles) Fico! (strictly) We're here to find out where silk comes from, and NOT play dress-up! (We see Lian's helper sew some silk embroidery. Doki wants to ask her a simple question.) '' '''Doki: '(to the helper) Excuse me? Is that silk? May I see? (he looks at the material of the silk) It's SOOO thin -- (blows lightly, like blowing into a dandelion or blowing bubbles) it looks like spider webs. 'Gabi: '''I can see why she's twisting a bunch of them together. It must make the thread stronger. ''(Fico calls out to the two friends, because he found something!) 'Fico: '(to the duo, with happy glee) GUYS!! I found something!!! (Fico hurries off, and Doki and Gabi follow that otter boy outside; Fico shows them something.) '' '''Fico: '(in a singing manner) Ta-daaaaaa! ''(''spoken normally) Leaves! (he shows the two that they may be made out of mulberry leaves) So it must be made out of LEAVES!! (Gabi looks at a pretty mulberry leaf, while Doki checks out a research topic from his Team Tab.) ''BEEP BEEP'' (A-ha! Doki knows where that came from.) 'Doki: '''These are mulberry leaves, but... HOW do they make fabric from leaves?! '''GabI: '(curiously) I DON'T think that's what they're for... look!! Worms!! (Gabi knows a better definition than Doki's question -- the answer is silkworms, which eat leaves.) '' '''Fico: '''They are EATING the leaves. '''Gabi: '(looks at a mulberry leaf with a silkworm) See? I told you there would be worms! My pet worm Lancolot eats dirt, NOT leaves! These... look more like caterpillars. (Fico looks up at a beautiful silk moth flying around him.) '' '''Fico: '''Hey... (''sweetly) this butterfly likes me. (Gabi tells Fico this is not a butterfly, we have said it earlier. It is a silk moth.) '' '''Gabi: '''That's not a butterfly. That's a moth... and there's ''A BUNCH of them! ''(Now, Doki has a better question.) '' '''Doki: '''What do moths and caterpillars have to do with silk? ''Scene changes to the plane problem'' (Oto is trying to clean the grape juice stains that sputtered throughout the plane.) '''Oto: ''This'' should get rid of the grape juice stain. Mundi: '(''from o.s.) I bet... (Oh dear. Oto thinks he might be in trouble, and Mundi found the part of the accelaro-wizard tool.) 'Mundi: '''And I found the part! '''Oto: '(shocked) But... HOW DID YOU -- ?! I DIDN'T think... (We think Mundi can explain where and how she got it from.) '' '''Mundi: '''It its a ''very well-stopped hardware store. I will have you install it -- (she drops the tool by accident) WHOA! 'Oto: '''No thanks. It's all under control. ''(Mundi smells something weird... grapes.) 'Mundi: '(suspicious) Do I smell... GRAPES??!! 'Oto: '(sheepishly) Ha! Don't be silly! You're just hungry. (He grabs Mundi by the hand when he says "You're just hungry", and changes the subject about Jiaozi dumplings.) '' '''Oto: '''Why don't you get us some real Jiaozi dumplings? I've ALWAYS wanted to try them. '''Mundi: '(sternly) No. You wanted to try making them...? (Oto shuts the door and Mundi thinks of something.) '' '''Mundi: '''Hmmmm... now I know ''something's up. ''(Mundi flies off to investigate.) '' ''Scene changes to the silkworm department'' (The three friends are still wondering where the real silk comes from, but Fico is curious about these silk cocoons.) 'Fico: '''I get it! They're going to give the caterpillars a bath, and they are going to use cotton balls for the bath towels! (''dreamingly) Ooooh! Sooooooft... (Gabi is here to warn Fico, well, again.) '' '''Gabi: '(from o.s.) Hang on!! (surprisingly happy) They are COTTON BALLS???!!! ''They're cocoons!!! ''(Doki knows what the silkworm cocoons are! He is looking upon his Team Tab and the three are correct!) 'Doki: '''That's right! It's part of the caterpillar's life cycle that lets them change into moths! '''Gabi: '''Yeah! They make cocoons out of ''gooey stuff that oozes out of their heads! (Now what is Fico really thinking about? Did he mean something?) 'Fico: '(surprisingly) You mean I'm up to my elbows in caterpillar spit?! (groans of disgust) EEEEWWW! 'Gabi: '''It's not exactly "spit". '''Fico: '''Close enough. Ugh, I'm gonna help that guy bring over more worms! ''(Fico runs off to try to help that guy to get more worms. That silly otter!) 'Doki: '''Now it all makes sense! Silk is made from moth cocoons! '''Gabi: '(happily) I CAN'T wait to tell Anabella! Come on! ''(Gabi and Doki run off to tell Anabella all about what they observed, until, Fico carries more mulberry leaves and the two bump into him.) '' ''THUD!'' (Oh dear. They fell down, and there's silkworms all over the ground, but Doki knows what they could do.) 'Doki: '(bravely) DON'T panic! We can pick them up! Just be careful NOT to squish any! 'Gabi: '(scared) That's NOT their biggest problem!!! (Gabi points up above -- there must be Chinese birds and swallows trying to attack them, and the three must find a way to save the day.) 'Doki: '''Round 'em up, ''FAST!!! (Doki picks up one silkworm and a swallow is trying to get to eat it but Doki stops it to shoo the naughty bird off.) 'Doki: '(furiously) HEY!!! SHOO!!! (Gabi is also scared, too, and she defends another naughty swallow with the cardboard box lid.) 'Gabi: '(adventurously and strictly) Nice try, buddy! (she waits for another moment, and gets shockingly scared at another swallow) HUH???!!! (Gabi pulls the silkworm off the third sparrow's mouth.) 'Gabi: '''HEADS UP, FICO! ''(A flying silkworm is being aimed at Fico, and he finally got it, just like a baseball player got the baseball. They continue cleaning up the silkworm-and-sparrow mess.) ''Scene changes back to Lian's Embroidery Store'' 'Anabella: '(to Lian) I love your design, Lian!! It's BEAUTIFUL!!! 'Lian: '''Thank you, but, I'm not sure my customer will like it. He asked for something unusual, but there is NOTHING excited here. ''(The door opens, and you know what, Anabella and Lian hear the fighting and cleaning and they are shocked.) 'Fico: '''GOTCHA! ''(Uh oh. They've got trouble.) 'Doki, Gabi and Fico: '(shouting and screaming variously) Whoa!!! '''Anabella: '''What's going on?! '''Gabi: '''No time to explain! Just... grab some worms!! ''(Lian knows how to fix the big problem; she takes the broom and clears it off.) '' '''Anabella: ''WORMS???!!!'' Lian: '(''furiously) Shoo! Go! Shoo! (fighting sounds) '''Anabella: '''Oh, no! '''Gabi: '''There's TOO MANY OF THEM!!! '''Doki: '''FICO!!! LOOK OUT!!! '''Fico: ''WHAAAT???!!!'' Doki: 'The doorbell! ''RING THAT DOORBELL!!! (Fico is bravely ready to ring the gong.) ''BOOOOOOONG! '' (Now the problem is solved, the birds flew away, and the three girls and Doki laugh.) 'Gabi, Anabella, Lian and Doki: '(laughing and cheering) YAAAAAAAY!!! (Doki has to apologize about the crusade.) 'Doki: '(sadly) I'm so sorry, we almost fed your silkworms to the birds, Lian. 'Lian: '(sincerely) It all turned out well in the end. In a way, you've helped me finish my work! 'Anabella: '''Lian! (''singsong) I'm ready!! (she, in her new silk dress and repaired silk scarf, pirouettes and poses in front of Lian, as well as Doki, Gabi and Fico) TA-DA!!! What do you think? (The beautiful aquamarine silk dress and scarf shows an expedition sticker drawing of the "cleaning-and-fighting scene" from earlier.) 'Gabi: '''I think Lian's customer is going to LOVE IT! '''Lian: '(chuckles) It was Anabella's idea. And to thank you for all your help, I want to give you something. (Lian hands Anabella the repaired silk scarf back.) 'Anabella: '(excitedly with joy) My mom's scarf!!! You've fixed it!!! Awwww, thank you! 'Doki, Gabi and Fico: '(laughing and cheering with joy) Yay!!! ''Scene changes to the team in the plane going home'' '''Fico: (looking at the Expedition Sticker of the visit to China that Anabella drew) Nice sticker, Anabella. You have really got my best side! Mundi: 'Anybody want a snack? ''(Oh, we know what is going on. The team is hungry for Jiaozi dumplings that Mundi to-go-boxed.) 'Doki and Fico: '(variously) I do! / Me too! '''Gabi: '''Hey, Mundi? What was wrong with the plane before? '''Mundi: Nothing serious. Oto just spilled grape juice on the dashboard. (Mundi looks at Oto's problem flashback from earlier.) Oto: 'Hey! How did you know? '''Mundi: '''He he he! I grape juice when I smell it. ''(Oto gives a nervous look to her.) 'Mundi: '''Plus, you are acting PRETTY WEIRD. '''Oto: '(sadly) I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know I messed up. Especially after you told me to be careful. (Mundi accepts Oto's apology.) 'Mundi: '''It's OK. But, next time, tell me so I can help you fix it. '''Oto: '''I will. (''excited) Ooooh!!! Jiaozi dumplings?! 'Mundi: '''Ha ha! Here, have some. I will take the wheel for a while! ''(Oto takes the dumplings and eats them while driving the plane again.) 'Fico: '''Anabella? Are you going to tell your mom about the scarf? '''Anabella: '''Yes! My mom will understand. Silk is DELICATE and easy to rip! '''Fico: '''No, I mean, are you going to tell her it's made out of caterpillar goo? (''belches) (The others laugh. Now it is time for them to sing a song on the way home!) ''"Yay, Team Doki!" begins'' '''Team Doki: Yay, Team Doki! We found the answer! Our expedition was so fun! See you on the next one! YAY!!! Doki: (spoken) Way to go, everyone! Song ends THE END Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts